


I know we only met, but let’s pretend it’s love

by SmolPotato3404



Series: Sledgefu Week 2020 [5]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- College/University - Freeform, As well, Coffee Shops, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Job Interview, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pop Music References, Sledgefu Week 2020, coffee shop AU, sledgefu week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolPotato3404/pseuds/SmolPotato3404
Summary: Snafu’s favorite shifts were those with Sledge. Not only did he make the long hours of easy-listening music bearable, but they had developed a system that made their work more efficient. Even Burgie was impressed at how synchronized they were.-Snafu instantly falls in love with a cute botany student and tries so hard to get him hired at the coffee shop he works at.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Sledgefu Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851721
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	I know we only met, but let’s pretend it’s love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Coffee Shop AU. I never thought I’d be writing one of these :’). Title is from “Live While We’re Young” by One Direction

For Snafu, it was love at first sight. The coffee shop was almost empty except for one lone redhead who had been typing away on his laptop for something like two hours. His cup of coffee sat next to him, cold and forgotten as he worked. He had his headphones in and every so often he would close his eyes and groove for a minute. Snafu wiped down the counters, staring, as he had been for the better part of two hours. 

“Hey, we’re about to close you know,” Snafu called out, testing the waters. The redhead yanked out an earbud, finally looking up. He was gorgeous, but that didn’t stop Snafu from being annoyed that he had to repeat himself. “It’s almost nine. We’re about to close.”

“Oh, right. Well actually I was here for an interview,” the redhead shut his laptop quickly and stood up rather awkwardly. “I was supposed to come in tomorrow morning, but I actually have a class discussion that I have to go to since I missed the last one and it’s my last chance before quarter ends.” He was rambling but Snafu found the flush on his face adorable. “Anyway I talked to the manager earlier. He said we could do the interview after closing time. So… here I am.”

Snafu’s mouth curved into an open-mouthed smile. “Can I get a name?”

“Excuse me?”

“Your name. So I can go tell him you’re here?” He didn’t really need his name, he knew Burgie would already know there was an applicant waiting outside, but he still wanted to know for personal reasons.

“Oh, right. It’s Eugene,” he cleared his throat. “Eugene Sledge.”

_ Eugene Sledge.  _ It sounded so old-fashioned but Snafu kind of liked it.

"Alright, Eugene Sledge. I'll go get him," he winked. "You can sit down, boo." He caught the blush darken on Sledge’s face as he disappeared to the back.

"Hey Burgie, there's this dude out front. Says he's here for an interview."

"Oh shit," Burgie looked up from where he was handwashing mugs. "I forgot about that."

“I could take over this one if you want,” Snafu suggested casually.

“Snaf, you’ve only been here for a month.”

“And?”

“You’ve gotten over a dozen customer complaints," he dried his hands and moved toward the door. "I don’t know how you’ve still got this job." 

“Because we’re understaffed and there aren’t a lot of new applicants to begin with?”

Burgie just shrugs and goes outside with Snafu following close behind. Sledge is leaning against the counter, drumming his fingers on the surface. 

“Hey, I’m Romus Burgin, but everyone just calls me Burgie," he extended his hand, seemingly startling Sledge. Snafu snickered as he eagerly shook Burgie's hand. "I’m the manager here and I’ll be doing your interview. Well I say interview but it’s really more of a few basic questions and seeing if you comprehend how to use an espresso machine.” Sledge puffed out a good-natured laugh. 

“And I’m Snafu, just a barista, and I’ll be sitting in during this interview.” Snafu extended his hand as well, and Sledge took it, confused but smiling. 

“Actually Snaf, you don’t need to do that —” Burgie began but Snafu just stared at him pointedly, trying to communicate with his eyes that he  _ needed _ to be there. It turned into this mini argument as their eyes darted back and forth between the three of them. Eventually Burgie decided to leave it alone, too confused to object. 

"Okay, we're going to start here at the espresso machine," Burgie gestured for Sledge to come behind the counter. As Snafu took a seat on top of the counter, he locked his eyes on Eugene, taking in as many new details as he could. His eyes twinkled when he smiled and his nose was a near perfect triangle. A small crease formed between his eyebrows as he concentrated on whatever Burgie was saying, natural, as if it were there quite often. He had circles under his eyes and Snafu could tell he was probably so studious to the point where he was stressed 24/7 like his cousin Roe. 

His gaze wandered down to smooth pink lips, tongue that darted out quickly to wet his lips each time before he asked his own question. His neck was long and elegant, and his posture was near perfect. His mama probably spent years straightening his posture, trying to make him a perfect doll with pressed sweaters and slacks. He was only wearing a university sweatshirt and jeans, and his hair natural but combed, but it wasn’t an odd look to imagine him in. 

As he attempted to make his own cup of coffee, pulling levers and concentrating on the measurements with his lips parted open, Snafu’s mind couldn’t help but wander. Imagining those lean arms coiled around his waist or better yet, the look on his face, eyebrows creased and mouth parted, as he fucked into him slowly. He imagined he’d get to find out whether his hair was naturally red down there. But he also imagined staying up late with Eugene. Watching shitty movies and kissing down his long elegant neck as he stressed over whatever paper was due next. He imagined living together, working together, never being out of his sight again.

“Alright, that’s pretty much it. I’ve gotta say, you did pretty well,” Burgie’s voice cut into Snafu’s thoughts, bringing him back to the real world. “We’ll give you a call within the next week.”

“Thank you so much for your time,” Sledge graciously shook Burgie’s hand again, and Snafu knew he had to act quickly.

“Hold on, one last very important question,” Snafu cut in, receiving confused stares from the other two. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Come on, Snafu, that’s not really relevant,” Burgie scoffed in the parenting tone he often adopted whenever Snafu did something stupid. 

“Actually, it is,” he turned to Eugene. “You see, a couple months ago we had this guy working here, Bill Leyden, and on his first day his now ex-girlfriend came in and made this huge scene, throwing coffee mugs and shit. Anyway, their fight cost us business. Poor guy didn’t last a single day.” Burgie rolled his eyes, knowing full well that Snafu was roommates with Bill Leyden and hadn’t even had the job at the time of his firing.

“Oh. Uh, no, no crazy girlfriends following me around.”

“Good to know. Keep in touch.” He watched as Sledge picked up his bag and walked out the door. Burgie fixed him with a tired look.

“You’re unbelievable.”

Sledge didn’t get the job. Ultimately it had been a decision between him and another applicant named Stefan, the key factor being availability. Since Sledge was only available three days a week, they had gone with Stefan who was always available, much to Snafu’s protests. Fortunately for him, Stefan quit about a week later, complaining of a “toxic work environment.” For some reason, Burgie seemed to suspect Snafu had something to do with it, but nevertheless he let him call up Sledge to tell him he got the job. 

It had been smooth sailing since then. Snafu had gotten to train Eugene and hit on him in the process, learning that he was not all awkward smiles and cute blushes, though there was plenty of that. He had a snappy side, very cut-dry and Snafu found out he was right about him being stressed 24/7 and often worked to make him loosen up. He was a biology major with a special interest in botany and was applying to be a TA next semester. If he and Snafu were closing together, he would play shitty pop music over the speakers while they cleaned up. They always ended up dancing and singing like a couple of drunks. 

Snafu’s favorite shifts were those with Sledge. Not only did he make the long hours of easy-listening music bearable, but they had developed a system that made their work more efficient. Even Burgie was impressed at how synchronized they were. 

“Good news, Sledge is into you,” Burgie said one day completely unwarranted. Snafu blinked twice. Of course he had been planning to ask him out since day one, but he was surprised to hear this from Burgie. 

“How’d you come by this… very interesting information?” Snafu asked, trying not to seem too desperate.

“He asked me the other day if you were seeing someone. Plus his eyes just light up whenever you’re around. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed,” Burgie raised his eyebrows incredulously. Oh, he noticed, but in his perfect image of Sledge, he just always looked like that. 

“Wow. That’s… wow.”

If Sledge was into him, he didn’t ever mention it. They continued work as always, a well-oiled machine, joking and passing the time by. He started bringing in little succulents to decorate the shop a bit, telling Snafu about their scientific names and native habitats. It made Snafu smile seeing him so passionate about plants. 

On this night, Eugene was in an especially good mood. He had the highest score, thus setting the curve for his exam earlier and had been dancing in little steps behind the counter all day. They were closing together, which meant tonight’s pick was One Direction. Snafu absolutely hated it, but seeing Eugene jumping around the shop while stacking up chairs was worth it.

“Alright, Gene, ready to head out?” Snafu untied his apron, throwing it haphazardly in the back room.

“Yeah, give me a second.” Snafu watched as Gene soared to the back room like a child and reappeared a beaming college student, coat in his hands. They shut the lights and locked up, walking to separate cars. 

“ ‘Night, Gene,” Snafu smirked at the way Eugene was near skipping. 

“Goodnight!” 

He smiled to himself as he opened the door to his car. He had one foot in when he heard running behind him. He twirled around to see Eugene nearly run into his car door.

“Hey! Do you wanna maybe go out sometime? I’ve kind of really liked you since I first got here, and I’m kind of tired of waiting for you to ask me out, so here, I’m just doing it! Asking you out!” His eyes were alight and his smile was still wide despite the color making its way across his face. 

“Yeah. Yeah of course,” Snafu tried to sound more casual but his laughter betrayed him. He was ecstatic and relieved that Eugene had the courage to do what he hadn’t been able to do for months now.

“Good.”

“Ok, good.” They both stood there smiling and nodding. Eugene stepped to turn back to his own car and Snafu thought that was the end of it, but then he turned back to press a quick kiss to his lips and then left grinning. As he got into his car, Snafu could see Eugene dancing his way back to his car and laughed. It really had been love at first sight.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
